


Together on Valentine's Day

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mild Innuendo, Reflection, Season/Series 10, Valentine's Day, rachel pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "Two years ago, I never thought this could happen. I never thought I'd get to spend Valentine's Day with you."





	Together on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate version of season 10 where Joey and Rachel didn't break up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan). Written for the challenge "together" at fan-flashworks.

Joey relaxes back onto the couch at Central Perk, his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders as usual, with a content sigh. "Ahh, this is perfect."

Rachel frowns a little in confusion at her boyfriend before glancing around the coffee house. Everything seems normal, but they happen to be alone this time. Well, except for Gunther, who was shooting a glare at Joey until Rachel spotted him and is now pretending to wipe off the counter. The only thing that is slightly different is the red and pink decorations that have been put out for Valentine's Day.

Rachel shakes her head. "What's so perfect?"

Joey gives her a loving expression that is very familiar by this point. "You, for one thing. Us. Spending time together on Valentine's Day."

Rachel smiles and laughs slightly. "We're not even doing anything particularly romantic right now."

Joey shrugs. "It doesn't matter. Being with you is always romantic."

Rachel's grin brightens and she presses a quick peck to Joey's cheek. "I love you, too."

Joey beams, but his expression turns thoughtful as he gazes off into the distance. "Two years ago, I never thought this could happen. I never thought I'd get to spend Valentine's Day with you."

Rachel glances down as she recounts that time. "By then, I had moved in with Ross, hadn't I?"

When she glances up at Joey again, he's nodding sadly. "I think that was what killed me the most. Not just the not getting to tell you how I felt, but I didn't even get to spend as much time with you since we weren't living together anymore."

Rachel is starting to tear up, and she wants to change the direction of this conversation.  She would rather focus on the joy they feel now rather than the memories of heartbreak from the past. She smiles reassuringly at Joey. "But you were wrong, though."

Joey's happy expression from earlier returns. "Yeah, I was. Now, I get to spend time with you on Valentine's Day. And I get to tell you how much I love you every day." Rachel giggles as Joey presses a quick kiss to her temple. He pulls her closer slightly. "And later, I'll get to show you how much I want you, too."

The hand Joey is rubbing up and down Rachel's arm is innocent, but his words and husky tone of voice certainly aren't. The tingles she feels racing through her entire body and her shallow breath are fairly suggestive as well. But the mood is broken when someone clears their throat in front of them.

Rachel glances up to see Gunther looking slightly miffed in front of them. "Here's your coffee."

Rachel takes the cup Gunther hands to her, and Joey takes his as well. It doesn't escape her attention that Gunther is scowling at Joey or that he's grumbling to himself as he walks away. Rachel rolls her eyes at his petty behavior.

Joey chuckles. "Man, that guy is jealous. Not that I can blame him. Who wouldn't want you?"

Rachel laughs. "Well, you're the only one who gets to have me."

Joey smiles like he just won the lottery. It's more than a bit overwhelming to know that she's the reason Joey is so ecstatic. "I know. I thank my stars every single day."

Rachel grins before she takes a sip of coffee. Joey was right earlier. Whenever they're together, it's perfectly romantic, even if they're just sitting at the coffee house together like any ordinary day. Rachel also feels lucky that they're together on Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/779434.html


End file.
